Souls of Darkness
by CrazyKurtis
Summary: Nicolas is a fairly normal teenager who is transported to a strange world with his best friend and are quickly trapped between two warring empires where they will have to choose a side in order to survive. Rated M for language, violence and possibly lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Souls of Darkness

I woke up to someone banging on my front door, my head was killing me and I looked to the side at the alarm clock i had forgot to set, it was almost noon and I knew my friend Matt would be waiting for me so I scrambled out of bed and down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey Nicolas, we still going to the gym man? Damn, you look hungover as hell!" He said with a short laugh, I looked in the mirror and saw that he was right, my brown hair was fuzzy and my normally bright blue eyes were bloodshot.

"Yeah man, just let me get ready..." I grumbled as I trudged back up to my room to get changed, I threw on a maroon shirt with black sleeves and some worn out jeans. By the time I got back downstairs, Matt had left and the door was wide open. I sighed as I closed it and walked through through the rooms to make sure an animal hadn't wandered in, it wouldn't be the first time since Matt had a habit of leaving doors open. Matt had been my best friend since we were kids, he had short blonde hair but he always seemed to be dying it different colours every month, this month it was a dark green like his eyes, he was about six foot which was a few inches taller than me and he had more muscles since he went to the gym a lot more. I walked into the kitchen and saw someone standing with their back to me, the man was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans but the weirdest thing was when he turned to me his eyes were pure white, he stared at me for a moment before suddenly lunging at me and knocking me to the ground, I lay there dazed as he knelt down and lowered his hand to my face...

I woke up in a field of some kind with a windmill and a farmhouse nearby, I thought it was pretty weird that the mind mill wasn't spinning since it was quite windy here. Upon further inspection I realised the windmill was made entirely out of blocks, I looked around and noticed the trees, the ground and even the animals were made out of blocks! I walked over to the house and knocked on the door, a tall thin man with red hair and red eyes opened the door and looked around.

"I guess you are Nicolas, your friend arrived here a while ago. My name is Geoffrey but my friends call me Rayge." He said with a smile, I shivered when he said his name but I didn't know why, there seemed to be something off with this guy...

"Nicolas! Dude this place is awesome, Watch this!" Matt said as he aimed a bucket at the ground, he motioned with his wrist and the water appeared on the floor and started to spread, the water only reached a certain distance and it stayed at the same hight in the middle.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Matt exclaimed with excitement.

"Do you know where the nearest town is? we need to find out how to get home." I explained as he reached to the side of his door, he picked up two swords made of iron and handed them to us.

"My brother Draguul owns a city just to the north of here, hopefully you won't need to use the swords but there has been talk of the Kingslayer returning and people are getting a little antsy. I've had to defend my home more times than I can remember in the past month..."

"Who's the Kingslayer? Should we be worried?" I asked him.

"The Kingslayer is supposably a man from another dimension who saved us all thirteen years ago, the worst thing is his grave was found open a month ago... He was dug six blocks deep and the area around wasn't damaged so people are scared an ancient prophesy has begun, I don't really believe it but I do know that something happened thirteen years ago... A sort of dimensional collision that reset almost everything..." He trailed off as he stared into the distance.

"Yeah that just sounds crazy, I'm going before things get any weirder!" Matt said as he turned and walked away, I sighed and followed while Rayge continued staring into the distance.

We were walking for what felt like an hour before it started raining and we heard the distant sound of thunder.

"Great, now we have to put up with this!" Matt said as he sat down under a tree, we heard an almighty crash and an explosion close by so we creeped over to the sound where we saw a man lying on the ground with most of his right side missing, two men followed by a scientist rushed forward and picked him up, they walked off into the forest while I backed away.

"What the fuck did we just see? Did they do that to him?!" Matt was freaking out and i was a little on edge after that.

"I don't know man, let's just get the hell out of here!" I said as I started sprinting off towards a light in the distance, we dodged countless horrific creatures on the way and a some points we just wanted to give up, there were horrible green creatures that had no arms and seemed to do nothing other than explode, there were zombies shuffling around and groaning as they slowly followed us... The rain stopped and we managed to escape the forest, Matt fell backwards with a look of pure fear on his face as a tall black creature stared at him, it slowly advanced for a few moments before suddenly sprinting towards us. A man jumped out and drove a dagger into the creature's leg before stabbing it in the back.

"Damn enderman, you folks ok?" He asked as he turned back to us, he wore a hoodie that looked like some kind of broken sand material and had brown eyes with short brown hair, he put his dagger back in its sheath and kneeled down beside Matt.

"Don't look them in the eye if you want to live. I'm guessing you two are from the city, most other folks are smart enough to run from Enders." He said as he stood up and turned away.

"What about you? You killed it with a dagger! They can't be that dangerous!" I said as I advanced, he turned around and drew his dagger.

"You see this? This is the Athame, it's a dagger that steals the life of any child of the end. I am an ender hunter and you should already know who I am, I am Blight and you best remember it boy!" He said before he walked to the enderman and shoved his fist down its throat, he pulled a small green pearl out and smiled before walking back towards us.

"You obviously know nothing about this place so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you two are off-worlders." He said to which I nodded. "Take this pearl and sell it to a girl called Darcie back in the city, she's my wife and she should give you a good price for it if you tell her I sent you." He said as he handed me the blood soaked pearl, he smiled then walked off into the forest.

"I don't like that guy,can we just get to the city now?" Matt asked as he tried to stand.

"Just give it a moment, if that guy didn't show up we would probably be dead right now..."I said as Matt tried to lift himself up, he fell to the floor and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He raised his middle finger at me and I decided to help him up, he looked at me with annoyance in his face and we continued on...

So there is the first chapter of this story, it follows on from my first story but the important events will be covered and so it isn't really required to read my first story to understand. Well, hope you guys enjoyed it and all reviews are appreciated. I will be accepting OC's for a while so just leave your OC's in a review or just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Souls of Darkness chapter 2

We made it to the city Blight told us about fairly quickly, we looked around for a while and it was clear Matt was not impressed.

"Is this it? I don't see anything interesting here, only shops and stalls... It's like they're living in the dark ages!" He complained as we walked, I saw the store Blight told us about so I started walking while Matt looked around at the various stores. I was greeted by the store owner, a girl who I assumed was Darcie, she had long dark hair and blue eyes, she wore a black shirt with dark grey shorts and boots.

"Ah hello there, are you here to buy or sell?" She asked me in a friendly manner.

"Hi, uh... Blight sent me with this pearl, he said you could give us a good price for them." I said as I showed her the green pearl.

"I could give you two emeralds for this, you're not from this world are you? Blight wouldn't send someone like you unless you were from a different world." She said as she reached into a chest and produced two emeralds.

"There is a place you can stay for a while, it's owned by a man called Luke, he is one of Blight's ender hunters and he shouldn't have a problem with you staying at his hotel." I nodded and exchanged the pearls for the emeralds, I walked out and saw Matt staring at a red sword in an outdoor stall.

"I want that, how much did we get paid for that pearl?" He asked, I handed him the emeralds and looked at the sword. It would be a good sword if it wasn't so badly rusted, I was long and curved backwards but looked like it would be very light.

"Dude! These are awesome, how much do you think these are worth? Hmm, I have an idea!" He exclaimed as he rushed to the stall, he stopped and pointed at the sword.

"How much for this rusted sword?"

"This sword? Twenty emeralds and it's yours, this was a Kingslayer's sword!" The man said proudly.

"Twenty emeralds? You have to be joking! It's all rusted and way to curved to be of any use! A Kingslayer's sword you say? Are you trying to cheat me?" Matt said in a raised voice, the man looked around worried.

"Fine, ten emeralds and you can have it!" He said angrily.

"Ten?! It's worth much less than that, I can't even use it! I will give you two emeralds and the swords we have, I won't go any lower and I'm sure everyone else is smart enough not to buy an obvious replica for that price!" He said with a smirk, the shopkeeper agreed and gave him the sword.

"Dude... I just cheated that guy out of something awesome! It just needs to be sharpened and cleaned and it's good to go!" He said happily.

"I don't think it was worth the effort... It's gonna take a lot of work to fix that thing up, you also sold my sword so I hope you get me a new one!" I said with a smile, the sword could be useful but I don't believe it.

We walked to the place Darcie told me about and we were greeted by a man lounging in a wooden chair, he was big and seemed unhappy with having customers, he had blue hair which seemed to have electricity flowing through it and orange eyes, he wore a black hoodie with a blue creeper face on the back and dark blue jeans, the hood looked like it had been torn off at some point, he also wore black gloves with electricity flowing from his fingertips.

"You two, what is your business here?" He asked us with as little effort as possible.

"Darcie sent us here... She said you would help us..." I didn't know how to act around this guy, I felt a sort of pressure when i entered to room which must have been coming from him.

"Hmm, yeah I got a spare room. My name is Luke." He said as he stood up and went to walk past us, he stopped and motioned for us to move away.

"Are you stupid? Don't get too close or you'll be at risk!" He said angrily, we stepped back as he walked past and then we followed him as he led us to a room.

"Two beds, a window and a bathroom. All you could ever need." He said as he opened the door, he then walked away without a single word.

"What a prick! I don't like that guy at all!" Matt said once Luke was out of earshot.

"You hate everyone here!" I said as I waked into the room, I fell onto the bed and closed my eyes. At that moment, Blight walked in and started talking before I could even open my eyes.

"I'm sure you both have gotten settled in, I would like you two on my ender hunting team. I see potential in both of you but you need training, Luke is also a member but don't anger him, he could kill you in an instant if he wanted to. Any questions?" Blight said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? We only just arrived in this world but you want us to hunt dangerous creatures without any experience or reason?" Matt said angrily.

"You will be paid for you services if you join me and... Is that your sword?" Blight said with surprise.

"Yeah, I scammed some guy out of it." Matt said triumphantly.

"That is the Blade of Crimson Skies! It steals the life of its victims to become more powerful!" Blight said in awe.

"Fine, we will join your team. When do we start training?" I asked him to which he smiled.

"Tomorrow! When we wake, we train!" He said excitedly before leaving without another word.

"Now look what you've gone and done! Now we need to work!" Matt said angrily...


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking beside Matt as Blight and Luke led the way through the trees towards a cave that was owned by a bandit group that had apparently found a weapon they would use to try to kill Draguul. Blight gave us training with swords a few days ago but I would have preferred to take a bow with me. We crept towards the cave and saw a bandit standing guard, Blight drew his sword and ran towards him, he put his hand over the bandit's mouth and stabbed him silently before motioning for us to follow. I felt scared as I approached, it was like a dark evil presence resided in the cave.

"Before we go in, I'm sure you felt it already... There is a high priority target here that can easily kill all of us, he is said to be the undead Kingslayer and we are not to engage unless we have the upper hand." Blight whispered as he peered into the dimly lit cave. We all nodded and he led the way once again, we navigated the cave system until we saw a man with blue hair slouched in a chair, there was a bow on the table beside him so I decided to take it as Blight silently killed the blue haired man. I felt his dead eyes watching me as if he was still alive, I shivered and turned away to see a pale man staring at me. This man was utterly terrifying, he had pitch black eyes and long dirty black hair, his pale body was covered in scars and he only wore black jeans and boots, he had a dark intricate design that looked like a tattoo over his body leading up to his right eye and two crooked red daggers hanging from his hands.

"Look what we have here! I didn't think anyone was dumb enough to come here. Blight? I thought I killed you.. And you too Luke, or was that just a dream?" He said in a dark voice that seemed like he was hissing the words. "I'm not interested in you two though, I would like to know who your new friends are! I remember now! It was your other friends I killed, how silly of me!" He said while laughing.

"You are outnumbered, you can't beat us here!" Blight shouted as he drew his dagger

"Let me introduce you to my daggers, Misery and Company!" He said as he flicked his daggers into his hands, they seemed to be connected by a dark mist of some kind.

"Wait, let's not kill anyone here ok! My name is Nicolas and this is my friend Matt, we don't want to have to fight here so just move to the side and we will be on our way." I said as I tried to reason with the obviously insane man.

"You remind me of someone I used to know... We tried to kill each other and he succeeded in a way. Your friend has his sword, it cut me pretty bad!" He said with a rising tone as he pointed at a particularly ugly scar. "My name is the Maniac... Y'know what? Thomas chose his name so why don't I choose mine? From now on call me Mania! If you don't then I will kill your family... And maybe you, I like you though so I might just stab you a few times..." He said as he paced back and forth, I opened my mouth to speak but I was taken off my feat by Blight who had grabbed me and Matt. I heard a huge explosion followed by an evil screech, many explosions followed after we made it out and we hid behind the trees watching the cave. Luke stumbled out with cuts and stab wounds over his body and Mania followed.

"You don't interrupt me! I might've let you live!" Mania screamed as he kicked Luke in the back, he pulled his head back and drew his dagger. I suddenly felt in urge to use the bow I picked up before, I had no arrows but I felt like I didn't need them here, I pulled back my hand where an arrow would be put and one grew out of the wood, I let go of the arrow and a sonic boom sounded as the arrow struck Mania's chest and sent him flying backwards into the cave. I stared at the bow in shock, there was no way that had just happened!

"The wind breaker! You found it!" Blight said as he stared at the bow, I had only just noticed that the bow looked completely different from any I had ever seen, it was silver and had ornate inscriptions across it and it seemed to be strangely shaped. Blight then ran to Luke and started carrying him in the direction of the city, I took one last look at the cave and then followed them.

"That guy was so freaky man! I can't believe you shot him, he ain't getting back up from that!" Matt said as he sharpened his sword. The door opened and Blight walked in smiling.

"I want to congratulate you for that victory, Luke will be fine for now but we have another job. Draxus has employed us to hunt an Ender that has wandered into the nether."

"I thought Enders don't enter the nether though, is it on the run or something?" I asked with increasing curiosity.

"Y'know what? I don't care in the slightest, I just want to kill the Ender and get out of there. We are hunting a royal so it will be difficult, bring your bow, if the legends are true then the arrow will travel as fast as sound. You should be able to hit Enders with it." He explained as he started walking away.

"So do we follow him or what? He always does this!" Matt said angrily as he stood up to follow.

We kneeled before a strange man known as Draxus the Wither king, He was tall and had a grey skull resting on each shoulder, he had grey hair with black streaks in it and grey eyes, he wore grey shorts and black gloves with small spikes on the knuckles, his skin was grey and looked almost undead.

"An Ender has entered the nether and I can't be bothered leaving my throne for something so trivial, she is Andr and you must find her before she escapes, i trust I do not need to explain what will happen if you fail this task." As he said this his grey skulls floated out to the side and grey wings slowly formed from them, his skin grew more decayed and his fingers grew into sharp claws as his arms grew longer.

"No sir, we will not fail you." Blight said as he stood up, we started to follow him when Draxus pointed to me.

"You! I will tell you something you might not like to hear but it is in your best interests. Have you heard of the Kingslayer?" He asked as the others continued on.

"Yes sir, the Kingslayer was a hero before this world." I responded.

"Hmm... Yes, a hero. Your friend with the red sword, he is a Kingslayer... Normally that would be a good thing but if you hadn't noticed, the kings are good people... All but me of course, Rayge and Draguul are hero's and I'm afraid your friend might not be..." He said in his broken voice, I couldn't believe what he had just said but I knew my friend wouldn't hurt anyone without a good reason... There was no way he was telling me the truth.

"Do what you want with that information but for now, rejoin your friends and keep a watch on your friend." He said as he sat down on his dark throne, he nodded in the direction my friends went so I headed off.

The Maniac kneeled down beside the blue haired boy's body with a smile.

"Zenith, did you let them kill you again? Or was it just your stupidity that led to this?" He said as he grabbed his head and lifted him up.

"This is why I don't like you, you can't do anything right! What's the point of being immortal if you can't even stay alive?" He then threw Zenith against the wall and laughed to himself.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again..." Zenith said as he slowly picked himself up.

"Did you just call me sir? Stop being such a little bitch and get up!" The Maniac roared in anger, Zenith slowly stood up and stared at Mania.

"You will retrieve the bow, you will kill them and you will not fail... Do you understand or do I have to carve the instructions into your body?" He said in a menacing tone as he leaned forward, Zenith nodded and left the cave.

"I think I might go for a walk..." He looked down at the stump where his arm was supposed to be. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that, does anyone have my arm? I'm talking to ghosts again..." He said as he shook his head, he looked up at a creature with a white mask. "You're not a ghost are you? Good, find my arm before I take your arm instead!" The human like creature stared at him for a moment before walking away.

"I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to see that thing... It's not looking for my arm is it?" He then got up and started to rummage through the rubble before triumphantly holding his severed arm in the air, he held it against his stump as it reattached and healed.

"Why do I even need help around here?" He asked the dark cave around him...


	4. Chapter 4

Souls of Darkness chapter 4

We were creeping through a fortress in the nether looking for the endergirl known as Andr, she was a royal and had come here to escape some angry royal from the overworld. Blight was peering around a corner and motioned for us to stop,he motioned for me to look so I creeped forward. I saw the target and another ender with her, she was about seven foot tall with purple eyes and she wore a black jumper of some kind with a hat that had purple eyes on it. The man was almost eight foot tall and wore a black jacket with black jeans, he also had purple eyes and black hair, he was holding a green orb with an eye in it and seemed to be waiting for someone.

"We make our move now, if I can get close I can take them both but it's gonna be tough." Blight said as I peered around the corner again, the girl was smiling at me and the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Tough? It's going to be nearly impossible for mere hunters like you to hurt me!" A voice said from behind us, Blight dove into the man and took him off his feet.

"You two, go get the target! I can handle this guy!"

I aimed my bow and pulled an arrow out of the wood, it positioned itself and fired, the arrow didn't seem to fire but hit Andr in the leg before I could even understand it, the arrows moved faster than anything I had ever seen! She fell to the ground and started crawling, Matt walked up and threw her to the side, he positioned his sword over her but I wanted some information first.

"Wait! Why are you here and what have you done?" I asked her.

"I have done nothing! You won't live much longer when Alexandr sees you!" She yelled at me, I heard a sound behind me and turned to see the man from before towering above me.

"Looks like someone has been very naughty!" He then noticed the arrow in Andr's leg and backed off. "Ok, no need to be rash. We can work this out like men can we not?"

I aimed my bow at him and slowly pulled an arrow out of the wood, he smirked at me before disappearing in a flash of purple. I heard a strange sound and turned around to see a fading smoke where Andr was.

"Damn it! They got away, what are we going to do?" Matt asked angrily.

"We need to find Blight and then... I don't know, this seems to be a terrible situation we have gotten ourselves into." I replied solemnly. I hated it here, it was too hot and it seemed like everything wanted to kill us. I sat down on the warm floor for a moment to clear my head, this whole trip has been one catastrophe after another.

"Where was Blight before the guy came to us?" I asked Matt, he looked to the side and started walking, he stopped at a hole in the wall that looked like some kind of explosive was used. I moved to the edge and looked down to see Blight on the floor near some lava with two girls around him. there was a girl dressed only in a bikini which seemed like a good idea considering the heat here, the other was dressed in a white dress of sorts which had to be extremely uncomfortable in a place like this. I didn't even need to draw an arrow this time, it seemed the bow reacted to my thought and there was an arrow resting on the string, it should have fallen but it seemed to float there.

"What should we do with this one?" The girl in the wedding dress asked.

"I can think of a few things... But should we take him to Draxus first to gain his permission?" The other girl replied. I turned to see if Matt was still here but it seemed he was sneaking around. Instead of grabbing the arrow I decided to try something different, I focused on the blonde girl's leg and thought of firing the arrow. As I imagined, the arrow flew forward faster than I could see, I watched as she fell to the ground screaming before I moved to make my way down.

I had almost gotten to them when I heard Matt screaming in pain, he then ran past me completely engulfed in flames. After a few moments of frantically trying to put out the flames they suddenly disappeared.

"That bitch! She set me on fire!" He yelled in anger, he gripped his sword tightly. The rusted red sword was large and looked heavy but Matt didn't have any trouble carrying it, I saw an evil glint in his eye that reminded me of Draxus's warning but I shrugged it off, anyone would want revenge in this situation... This was the first time I thought Matt might kill someone, he hadn't even killed anyone in self defence yet, he always waited for someone else to do it. He took off running and I followed him, we came face to face with the girl in the dress and she looked at me angrily.

"You shot my friend didn't you? You will be punished for that!" She shrieked as she pulled her hat down over her face and started flying, the hat looked dull and had a face on it but when she pulled it down it looked like it became her face and the tentacles that hung from it extended until they were longer than she was, she started floating and opened her mouth that was now glowing.

"I don't have any reason to fight you and you have no reason to fight me, my friend should be able to provide a good fight for you if let me get on with my task." Matt said as he looked back at me, the girl nodded and fired a molten black ball at me from her mouth. I dove to the side but the explosion still flung me further, I crashed into the wall of the fortress and collapsed to the ground, I heard the girl gasp as she got closer so I lifted my head slightly, my bow was floating above me and swaying slightly. I tried to lift myself up but she extended her tentacles to me and lifted me up, she held me above a pool of lava and giggled.

"Looks like your weapon has abandoned you, just like your friend!" She said happily, I looked back at the bow and noticed it had not moved at all. I was about to accept defeat when a thought hit me, what if I could control the bow without touching it? I focused on the bow and it turned slightly, for a moment I could swear I was looking through the end of the bow just before it fired, I was suddenly thrown onto the warm red rock as the girl frantically reached for the arrow. She stopped trying to grab the arrow embedded in her back and readied another fireball, i ran to the bow that was still swaying in the air and dove for it. I pulled back an arrow an fired it instantly, the arrow hit her fireball and drove it right into her chest causing a large explosion and sending her crashing into the ground, I checked to see if she was still breathing before I ran after Matt who had abandoned me to fight the blonde girl. I was stunned to see one of the most violent fights I had ever seen in my life, there was blood everywhere and Matt was badly burned on his right side.

"Stay back, this is my fight and I won't have you stop me!" He yelled as he moved his sword slightly, I saw the blonde girl covered in large cuts but she wouldn't give up.

"Ok, just calm down, I don't want to hurt either of you but I will if I have to." I said calmly as I slowly approached Matt, he swung his sword towards me and I dove back as fast as I could, I felt a blinding pain and fresh blood splattered over my face. I looked down and screamed, his sword had taken off three of my fingers from my left hand and cleaved my bow in half! I crawled away as he closed in on the girl and started swinging, I felt light headed and the screams were becoming more muffled every second. I saw Blight grab my shoulders and he violently shook me before starting to drag me away, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was my friend killing that girl... And his sword absorbing the blood...


	5. Chapter 5

"It's time I was honest with you two." Blight said as we all sat in a makeshift hospital back in the city, I had only just woken up and we were all badly injured.

"I didn't employ you to be ender hunters, I employed you to destroy a rebellion." He looked at our expressions, I remained calm since I had already realised something was up about this, we hadn't really been hunting any Enders.

"The lead of the rebellion is Alexandr and his sister, closely followed be the apex hybrids. I know of three apex hybrids. An ender creeper called Skreel, an ender skeleton called Naru and I'm not sure about the last, she is the most powerful but we have no information on her." I nodded and looked at my hand, I shivered as I saw the stumps where my three fingers were, I had only my thumb and index finger left.

"We suspect the last of the unholy trio is a part of this, Oblivion is said to be training another like him to awaken the elder god Arma. There were originally five of them but two were killed by the Maniac in the last dimensional cycle and the other was killed by the last Kingslayer which disrupted the cycle."

"I heard someone say we were entitled, what exactly does that mean?" I asked him, I was curious about a lot of things but this was at the top.

"Most have to earn their title, but some are born with it. The Kingslayer is a title given to the man who will destroy the kings and continue the dimensional cycle, I am Blight the Ender Hunter which I earned for over a thousand ender kills. I have heard about a man entitled the Undying and another called the Watcher. The kings and so called gods are all entitled, Rayge the Unbroken, Draguul the Merciless, Draxus the Vile, Those are the three kings of the realm. Oblivion the Void Walker, DeathWish the Dawn Bringer, Dirak the Hunter, Skriegel the Traveller and Arma the Destroyer..." He stopped for a moment as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"The last I know of is the Manic, people are calling him the saviour of the new world but he's nothing more than an evil monster to us. He has killed two gods in the past and was violently beaten by the one god he couldn't kill, we need to find this Maniac and put an end to him. Also... I have heard talk of a man only seen by the dying, a man by the name of Thomas." He flinched and turned around, he looked from side to side for a moment before shaking his head and continuing.

Thomas almost giggled to himself as he flicked the back of Blight's neck, there was a man behind him with a white mask for a face who seemed to have no features whatsoever.

"Ren? I trust the souls of all acquaintances of the Kingslayer have been destroyed. We have something to attend to and we cannot be late." He said with a smile as he walked away with a steady pace.

"Sir. One of the dead seems to have returned, I can't find who it could be, I have killed the souls of all but one who was killed by the god killer." Ren said in a dark voice.

"I told you not to call him that! He's nothing but a common crazy man! The one he executed was Dust... Did we get the official report from the Maniac himself?" Thomas asked with a growing tone.

"No sir. The report came from a common woman who saw the ordeal, her name is Stephanie." Ren said without emotion.

"You idiot! Dust married her in my castle on his first year there! Can't you do anything right!?" Thomas shouted in anger and kicked a chair across the room, the three people sitting in the room looked over in surprise but no one could see them.

"Ok... Time disruption reports, I need them." Thomas said as he started walking again.

"Sir. Time has been fixed since the dimensional clash, days were around twenty minutes before and are now twenty four hours."

"I wonder how people could live like that... Anyway, I need information on Dust's whereabouts."

"Sir. I have heard of a rebellion led by a golden knight of sorts, could it be him?" Ren asked curiously.

"Hmm... It could be him, I would like to observe what he does with his life now. And stop calling me sir! It gets annoying." Thomas said as he opened a portal small enough for just him to use, he entered and when he appeared at his castle, Ren was waiting for him.

"You never cease to amaze me..." Thomas grinned as Ren tilted his head in confusion.

A glowing purple skeletal creature stumbled through a hallway into a large room and fell to the ground beside a tall silver haired man.

"Naru? What the hell, where are your robes!?" Naru was the ender skeleton hybrid and one of the few apex hybrids that didn't resemble a living human.

"He attacked me... I couldn't reach my bow and he beat me down, he was stronger than me!" Naru roared. Another silver haired man walked into the room and smirked.

"My name is Draven... I heard you require my services." He said with a grin.

"Hmm, I'm Skreel. I came from a far off land to put an end to this war and rule the kingdom." The silver haired boy said, he was over seven foot tall and wore black clothes, he was lightly tanned and had bright purple eyes. Draven smiled and charged towards him, he punched him in the stomach and threw him to the side.

"Weak! No matter how strong you think you are, no one can match my power! I have been alive for a month and I have killed more opponents than you ever could. From now on you answer to me." He said as he sat down at a table. Skreel scowled as he picked himself up, he teleported behind Draven and swung his fist down on his head, Draven slowly turned around and looked at him.

"You may be strong in your own right, but I'm stronger... The next time you attempt that I will tear off your arm." He said calmly before turning back around.

"So. I heard there are a few of you here and that you are mob-mob hybrids, I'm more of a spliced mob. I was born a creeper and turned into a hybrid, they spliced genes from every mob to keep me alive until they could no longer control me... Any questions? No? Then tell me who you are." Naru was now wearing black and purple robes that covered everything but his eyes, he was also holding his bow now.

"I am Skreel, the ender creeper and this is Naru, he is an ender skeleton. Our leader will not be disturbed, if you do then you risk your life."

Draven smiled before grabbing Skreel by the throat.

"And where is your leader?"

"She is in the room with the golden door... Don't fight her, we don't want to clean any more blood from these walks." Naru said as he slowly moved towards the exit. Draven laughed before throwing Skreel across the room.

"A woman? How strong can she..." He was cut off by a fist connecting with his face, she was almost faster than him and was as strong as him.

"What is your business here? Why are you attacking me friends?" She asked before drawing two daggers. She had long orange hair and bright green eyes, she wore a red and black coat with matching jeans and shoes, she had four black daggers holsters and each dagger was a different colour.

"I hope I'm not causing a problem here, I don't really want to kill you. We can join forces or I will kill you here like I will kill anyone else who stands before me!" Draven said before swinging wis fist at her, he didn't usually use his metal arm because he liked a challenge but he knew this girl was stronger than him without it.

"If i hit you with this arm, you will die. Are you sure you want to die today?" He asked.

"If you can hit me!" She yelled before leaping towards him, he closed his left eye for a moment and grabbed her by the throat.

"When I focus, I can't miss. My arm will stop your heart in a single strike... I've won this battle but I require your help. I would like to know your name and what kind of hybrid you are."

"Very forward are we not? My name is Cindy, I am the creeper/cave spider hybrid... I know who you are, you are Draven, you are a creeper with every mob gene spliced into you... You are an abomination!" Cindy hissed at him.

"I didn't choose my past but I will choose my future... I seek eventual peace after all risks are dead." Draven replied without a hint of emotion.

"Seems easy enough, we will help if we are guaranteed to survive. So who are these risks?" Cindy asked curiously.

"The Maniac, he is stronger than us all and he knows it. Blight, he is an ender hunter working for Draguul. Draguul, the king of the largest city in the world. Rayge, king of nothing more than a farm but with a fist stronger than mine. The Kingslayer, identity unknown." Draven said in a monotone.

"Are you a fucking robot? You act like a robot, are you sure you are actually alive?" Cindy asked angrily.

At that moment a girl wearing grey sprinted into the room and fired an arrow into Draven's right eye, it struck metal and bounced off. He ran forward and punched her in the chest, she staggered back a few steps and tried to speak, she fell to her knees and clutched he chest before falling onto her face.

"Hmm... For some odd reason... I feel like I knew her, I feel slightly sorry for killing her." He sighed before walking towards the door.

"I would like to know what makes you all powerful and unique... But not now, I want you to tell me after I wake." He left without another word and Cindy started to move the body of the dead skeleton princess...


	6. Chapter 6

The Maniac watched as the man with the metal arm walked back to the hybrid base, he sneaked through and was sure he would be seen but everyone was turned away. The hybrids were talking about something important and seemed to be lowering their voices.

"Our first target should be Blight, then Dust, Then the Maniac and the Kingslayer will die last." The girl said, the Maniac was stunned with what he heard, Dust was still alive after his escape from the land of the dead.

"I think we should kill the Maniac first, he's been following you for a while now and he's watching us." Naru said as he gripped his bow, a jolt of fear passed through the other three as they felt the evil aura.

"I'm not intruding am I? Is there something you wish to share with the class? Something about killing me? Give it your best shot, you can't kill me... I won't even use my daggers, I might even let you live!" The Maniac said with a smile as he walked towards them, Naru fired an arrow which was deflected easily.

"How did you do that!? I have never missed my target!" Naru screeched as he fired more arrows, the Maniac smiled and walked over to him, he deflected arrows with the back of his hand without even blinking. He grabbed Naru's bow and started to beat him with it.

"I only said I wouldn't use my daggers, I can use your weapons can't I?" He looked at Draven and dropped the bow. "I'm going to rip off that arm and beat you to death with it. Anyone too scared to fight yet?" He asked as he advanced, Skreel swung his fist before teleporting a few inches from him and landed a punch to the Maniac's face, he knocked him back a few steps and the Maniac spat out a few teeth.

"Impressive... Almost." He said before knocking Skreel out in a single punch.

"He took out my fucking teeth! They take ages to re grow!" The Maniac yelled before Cindy dove at him and grabbed his arm, she pulled it behind him and spun it with ease, he pushed her away and snapped his arm back into place.

"DOWN!" He said in a dark voice that seemed to resonate in her ears, she dropped to her knees.

"Now cut your own throat." He said with a smile, she held her daggers up to her throat. Draven burst forward and kicked her back before punching the Maniac in the chest with his metal arm, the Maniac coughed up blood and stared at him.

"You stopped my heart. Too bad I don't need it!" He laughed as he punched Draven in the leg with enough force to snap it in half.

"Weak! All of you are weak! I thought Zenith was weak but at least he can take a punch!" The Maniac sighed before walking away leaving the hybrids wondering how they were so easily beaten and still alive.

The Maniac sighed as he watched Rayge take down trees with a single punch, Rayge may look small but he is stronger than any man in the kingdom even without going berserk, when Rayge gets angry his size and strength double but he is weaker to anything that doesn't cut or bash. He decided he would go talk to his old friend to kill some time.

"Rayge... Remember me?"

"How could anyone forget that evil look? What are you doing here, you can't kill me so what reason could you possibly have?" Rayge asked as he punched another tree.

"I didn't kill anyone today. You once told me that was the first step to become human again." The Maniac said with slight hope in his voice.

"It's not literal Mania, you can become more like a human if you act more civilised. You may be undead but I know your heart still beats sometimes, your eyes turn back to their gleaming gold and you actually hope for a future that doesn't involve everyone's death." Rayge said with a smile.

"I may have made a new friend. His name is Nicolas and he stole my bow... I liked that bow, I would never use it but I liked it." When Rayge looked over he saw gold in the Maniac's eyes.

"He calls me Mania, only my friends call me by my chosen name." The black markings started to fade but they would surely return.

"His friend is a Kingslayer... I want to kill him to save you, I want to be the hero for once. If everyone else is different this time then why can't I?" The Maniac looked down to his feet.

"I know you have good in you. It's masked by the insanity and evil but I believe you can change, if you can kill a god you can change your future." Rayge said with a smile.

"The gods did this to me! I could have died with my sanity but I took the life of a god instead!" He roared in anger.

"It shows you have great power, that god hunted many Kingslayers but you managed to kill him, you even took his daggers as your own." Rayge looked back to see the black eyes and marking had returned, he sighed and walked away without another word.

So... What makes you powerful?" Draven asked the three apex hybrids.

"Naru never misses his shots, he can time his attacks perfectly in time with his teleportation to instantly kill anyone." Cindy said as she winced in pain.

"I would rather not discus my skill set, you only need to know that I can kill almost any man." Skreel replied.

"I have the ability to grow an extra set of arms and easily poison my enemies." Cindy said to which Draven laughed.

"Is that all? I thought you were powerful! Even I have above average creeper powers!"

"All we need to know is who our enemies are." Skreel said with a slight smirk.

"Good, I will match you with a target that must be eliminated tonight. Naru, you will kill Blight. He shouldn't provide much of a challenge to you. Skreel, you will kill a charged creeper called Luke. You are the only one here who can match his power. Cindy, you will kill a boy named Nicolas. He will be with the Kingslayer but you can only kill Nicolas." Skreel looked angry and Cindy looked frustrated, Naru just nodded and disappeared.

"I will take an iron golem named Ike and we will attack Rayge, we should hopefully all be able to complete our missions." Draven stood up and both Skreel and Cindy were shocked, his leg was snapped in half before he sat down at the table!

"Everyone will attack now while it is still dark, if you fail your mission then you will return here to plan our next attack." Everyone set out to kill their targets before the sunrise and each thought they would achieve an easy victory...


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm heading beyond the walls now, someone on guard duty said he saw a purple skeleton in the distance. I want you to stay here for now, I'm taking twenty of my best men with me. If I don't come back, I want you two to lock down this area and then head to the castle to assist the king." Blight said as he started walking.

"Twenty men? Why does he need so many?" I asked Matt who was cleaning his sword, it had absorbed enough blood to return to its normal form and looked deadly.

"If he says he needs them then we shouldn't question him." Matt said without even looking up.

—

"Stephanie! Are our forces ready to attack? I have received word from the apex hybrids, they are attacking the castle so this should be a perfect moment to strike." The gold wearing man said.

"All forces are ready, the gates will open for us. Naru has killed the guards and is ready to kill Blight and his guards." Stephanie replied.

"Good, shall we join them on the battlefield?" He asked as he lifted a small ornament from his map. The ornament was a small purple skeleton, he knocked it against another ornament in the shape of a dagger and placed it down.

"Naru can't fail, the gates will be open and Draguul will fall to the Kingslayer." He started laughing and stood up, he walked past his guards towards the door with an evil grin on his face.

—

Blight and his guards approached Naru in an open field and they quickly surrounded him.

"This can end without bloodshed, come with us and you won't be harmed!"

"I'm not sure you know who I am. I am Naru, the one ender hybrid you can't kill. I have skeleton DNA which means I don't have flesh, you have nothing to cut."

"I bet if I stab you through the head I can kill you!" Blight shouted as he made small hand gestures behind his back, his guards slowly started to circle Naru who pointed at two of them.

"I'm going to make you kill them." He fired an arrow which Blight managed to slice in half, both halves arced into the throats of the men standing behind Blight.

"How could he be so precise? We can't beat him but we wont go down without a fight!" Blight roared as he ran forward, Naru pulled his bow back and teleported beside Blight, he fired a single arrow into Blights spine.

"I shall now kill all your men, then I will finish you off." Naru flicked his bow and small dagger like blades extended from the sides, he darted forward and sliced four of the guards in a single swing before firing an arrow at another guard's sword to propel it onto another's throat, he then proceeded to expertly kill the rest of the guards before turning back to Blight with an evil grin.

"You look pathetic down there." Blight was crawling towards Naru with his dagger in his hand, he stabbed the dagger into Naru's foot.

"Hmm... I didn't feel that, isn't that your trump card? Farewell old friend." Naru said as he drew his bow and fired an arrow into Blight's head.

"That felt so good, killed by the monster he hunted for twenty years... I should put that on his gravestone." Naru pulled his shawl over his face so that only his eyes could be seen, he decided to make himself clothes, he wanted to be feared once more so he took Blight's head with him.

—

Skreel wandered through the city, it was eerily quiet, the gates had been opened and hybrids had stormed the city leaving no one in the area alive. He noticed at least thirty bodies outside a single building and believed he had found his target, he stepped inside and saw Luke sitting on a chair with a green sword flowing with lightning.

"Are you aware of the risks to yourself in this moment? If you think you think you can handle me then come on, I can take you easily." Luke said as he slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry but I have to kill you, I have a debt to pay and I'm not gonna stop here." Skreel said as he eyed his opponent, the air felt heavy in this place and seemed to push down on him.

"There are some people you just can't beat in this world... The elementals, the Watcher, the Maniac, the gods and me, I am the Hellspawn. I was born in the fiery pits then cast into a desolate world in the form of a charged creeper, I willed myself to become human and destroyed four cities when I changed. I will not use my full potential and i will not kill you but I will not let you win." Luke said as lightning flowed from his fingertips.

"I can't lose, the fate of every ender is in my hands... I came here with my friends and I was forced into slavery by the golden knight who cares about nothing other than power! I will not lose!" Skreel then proceeded to pull several strange weights off of his body.

"These weights drain my strength and hold my down, I have never fought without them. I will kill you here!" Skreel screamed as he swung at Luke, he was teleporting and fighting at lightning speed and Luke was barely managing to keep up. He disarmed Luke and kicked him in the face as hard as he could, he suddenly felt weak and looked up to see Luke staring as him with lightning flowing from his eyes, Luke opened his palm and lightning arced into Skreel's chest, Skreel teleported back to the base as the lightning hit him.

"Dude, what happened to you? I killed my target, looks like you weren't so lucky. Did you lose the weights I gave you? I'm not making more for you so you will just have to bear with accidentally killing people now, just don't take of that jacket or you might punch a hole in someone." Naru said as he looked over at Skreel who was writhing on the floor in agony.

"We will win our freedom soon my friend, you will see her again one day." Naru said with slight sadness in his voice.

—

"The gates are open." I said as I looked back over the houses as we climbed the steps to the castle, I saw fire and heard screaming in the distance.

"You better choose the right side here." Matt said with a glare, he had been acting strange all day I was worried he was going to do something terrible. We entered the throne room and I kneeled before Draguul, Matt just looked at me with an angry look.

"Finally, I knew you would be here. I sent my guards away for this moment." He looked at me with a look in his eyes that sent shivers running down my spine, he grabbed me by the chest.

"You are more important that you think... You can't die here, you have to escape!" He then threw me towards the wall, I crashed through it and tried to lift myself up. I felt weak and useless, I crawled forward a few meters before I noticed someone standing in front of me.

"Look who it is! My old friend, Nicolas has come to join our army!" I knew that voice from somewhere, he dropped his daggers right in front of me and whispered in my ear.

"You will come with us or I will kill you here, I will not give you a second chance but you need me and I need you for what is coming next." He stood up and pushed me onto my back, i looked up at his dark eyes and didn't feel fear.

"We are leaving now! The apex hybrids have tried to take the city and failed, the Kingslayer has taken the throne room and killed Draguul. We must prepare our army for a fight!" He roared at his small band of warriors before picking me up and carrying me away, I saw blood dripping from my own lips, I could hardly breath and I was starting to lose all feeling in my body.

"You must die for your full potential to awaken, you won't be undead but you will be stronger. You must find the Watcher and then meet me at the sacred oak tree, you can't miss it, it's the largest and widest tree in the world and my army shall gather there... Don't expect me to be so sane the next time we meet though, I've had my share of fighting today." He then dropped me, we were miles away from the city but it felt like it had only been minutes. I think Draguul broke almost every bone in my body when he threw me through that wall...


	8. Chapter 8

The Maniac walked ahead of the few people in his army that survived the initial assault and had decided to follow him again, he was being followed and he knew it. There was a girl following from quite a distance back but didn't seem to be hostile, she wore a bronze mask that covered her face and her dirty blonde hair fell across it, she was wearing dark clothes and seemed to be wearing a trench coat. The Maniac decided that she must be an assassin of some kind, he stopped and started laughing until he fell to his knees.

"Sir? What's going on?" Zenith asked in confusion, the Maniac arced his back so he was looking straight at the girl.

"You! I see you!" He shouted as he pointed towards her, Zenith drew his sword and a hole was blasted in his chest, the rest drew their weapons and met the same fate. The girl ran up and fired at the Maniac, she seemed to have a small crossbow that instantly loaded itself, the Maniac looked down in confusion and nodded as he saw the hole.

"Ah, good job with that one. I'm the Maniac and who might you be?" His chest started to heal so she shot him three more times.

"This is getting tedious... DOWN! Good good, now aim that weapon at your head." He said in a chilling voice, she had no choice as her body moved by itself.

"Now then... Why are you here and why did you attack me? Hurry up, I don't have all day. I have... Stuff... Yeah, stuff to do!" He said as he slammed his fist on Zeniths chest, Zenith coughed up blood and sat up.

"Oh fuck! That wasn't pleasant in the slightest, why can't I breath?" He looked over and saw his right lung on the ground.

"My chest has closed! How am I going to get it back in there?!" The Maniac drew his dagger and sliced open Zenith's chest and reattached his lung. He looked over at the girl and grabbed her mask, he tore it off and looked at her face. She had brown eyes and seemed to have markings all over her face.

"The Outsider did this... You really follow that prick? Sure, he may be powerful but I could kill him in a heartbeat... If my heart would beat." He said as he removed a sharp piece of wood from his chest.

"My name is Ashley, If you have power then I will follow you. You will need my abilities." She said while still holding the crossbow to her head.

"You can put it down now, you may know me as the Maniac... But if you follow me then you call me Mania, if you don't then I will hang you by your intestines!" He smiled the whole time which sent shivers down Ashley's spine, his name carries weight no matter where in the realm. She knew she could become more powerful if she followed him, power is everything in this world and Ashley wanted it all.

"Why are you staring at me? Are you scared of the scars? Your shots didn't even leave a scar, see this one?" He pointed to his heart where a small scar was located. "My first scar in this body. Her name was... Vixen I think? She seems to want every man in the realm for no other reason than to give them a good time and end their lives. I didn't even notice the dagger until the next day... A pretty lustful person if you ask me, but you... I know why you listened to me. You are greedy, you want power, I can give you power but you must swear loyalty to me." He said with an evil grin, Ashley shuddered when she saw the scars on Zenith and the way he averted his gaze from what could possibly be the most evil and powerful man in the realm...

—

I woke up in the ditch I had been dropped in, I thought about the night before and remembered the fire and the screaming. I couldn't believe Matt killed Draguul, I was saved by the scariest man I'd ever met and now I was lying in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. I noticed a man walking on the road, he was covered in blood and was talking under his breath. I was sure I heard him say DeathWalker but I had no idea what it meant.

"Hey! Are you okay? What happened to you?" I asked him.

"They came to my home... They killed everyone..."

"Who did? Did you live in the city?"

"No... Vixen killed them, that bitch killed them all!"

"Ok then... What's your name, I'm Nicolas. I'm looking for a man called the Watcher."

"Navir, Navir Drelan is my name. I know where the Watcher is but Vixen needs to die! She said she would form the seven, I don't know what that means but it can't be good. You need to stop her!" He was frantic and angry but he seemed like a normal guy, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he wore clothes you would find on a farm but he didn't look like a farmer.

"Fine, I will help you but I need to find the Watcher. After that I want you to go to the sacred oak, the Maniac will be there but just tell him I sent you and you will be fine..." I stopped as a man with a metal arm stormed past us, he was carrying a metal head and looked very angry about something.

"The Watcher lives to the west, under an abandoned farmhouse. He shouldn't be too hard to find." I thanked Navir and went on my way.

—

Stephanie stormed into the throne room and stood angrily over the map.

"Dust! The Kingslayer holds the city and Rayge still lives, the Hellspawn is alive and the Maniac was seen with the boy... This is one big fucking catastrophe you set up here!" Dust looked over without any a care in the world.

"It was their own fault they lost, I planned it perfectly like always. I can't be wrong and I can't lose, if I was there we would be in control."

"Can you even see beyond your selfish pride or do you really believe you could have beaten them?!" He sighed and stood up.

"A normal man would argue with you, I am better than that. You know what you must do." He then walked away without another word

Three men walked the road towards the mountainous castle is the south, one was thin and wore green rags that looked torn and faded, the second was a large fat man that dressed in what looked like some kind of hide and the third wore silk and seemed to lazily walk in between the other two.

"Carry me Gula, I'm tired." The lazy man said to the fat man.

"I may be large but I'm not a horse, there better be food where we are going Acedia." Gula said, Acedia looked over at the last man.

"Invidia! You know where we are going right? It's a castle isn't it?"

"Yes sir. There will be food Gula, but only if we join him. We are three of the seven and we will be treated like royalty... I envy you two, one is rich and the other fat, I am a small thin man with nothing to my name." Invidia said with a look of wanting.

"He's fat because he eats like a giant, I'm rich because of my family... It's boring being rich though, that's why I paid for you two to accompany me. I don't feel like walking anymore, let's stop for a while."

I was tired from walking but I needed to find this Watcher guy so I kept walking, I saw three man walking on the road towards me. One was tall with blue eyes and brown hair, another was fat with brown hair and eyes, the last was small and thin but not dangerously so, he had bright almost white eyes and white hair.

"Hello traveler, what brings you out here?" The tall man asked in an accent I was sure I recognised.

"I'm searching for a friend in these parts, your accent is not one I hear much in this kingdom." I said.

"You wouldn't boy, I'm Acedia, this is Gula and the small one is Invidia. Tell me boy, do you know where we can find the castle located in these parts?" He asked me, the names sounded like Latin but I couldn't be sure.

"There is a castle in the direction I came from, just follow the road to a field and you should see it in the distance." I answered, the small man bowed but the others just walked away. I shook my head and started walking again, this was going to be a long journey...


	9. Chapter 9

The road was fairly quiet as I walked alone, Navir troubled me... He felt evil, like a living embodiment of anger just like when I met Rayge. They looked almost exactly the same as well, I wondered if they were related and then shrugged it off. I was near the place, the barn was in sight and there were fields of wheat and other food growing, I looked around until I found a small wooden button on the wall, I pressed it and the floor opened up. I looked down and saw it was fairly well lit, I walked down the stairs and was flung to the side by an unseen force.

"How did you get in here? The fucking button obviously... A better question, who are you?" A voice asked me, I looked up to see a boy with golden eyes looking at me, he had dark hair flowing across his face and he wore dark clothes that almost looked too small for him.

"I'm Nicolas, the Maniac sent me here... I guess you are the Watcher."

"Correct! I am the Watcher, my father was a Kingslayer... Well not really my father, I guess it would be more accurate to say me from the last dimension!" He said cheerfully. This was getting confusing now.

"Does that make you a Kingslayer then?" I asked

"No, your friend is the Kingslayer in this dimension. I was born the moment I died in the last dimension on the day the dimensions collided and became one, it wouldn't be possible if Arma wasn't doing it, that's why he needs to be stopped." I couldn't wrap my head around what he was saying, this was starting to get ridiculous.

"Who is Arma? How can the dimensions collide and what do I need to do?"

"Arma is the fifth god and can easily kill anyone, Oblivion is trying to resurrect him with two others that could possibly be gods... Probably replacements for the dead ones. And I don't know how the dimensions collide, ask Arma if you meet him." This guy was annoying me severely now.

"Just tell me what to do!" I shouted

"I didn't summon you here, you came to me." He said with a blank expression.

"So there is no reason Mania sent me here?!"

"I have no clue, maybe you should stop the upcoming war or something..."

"War? Since when is this happening? Who needs to be stopped?" If I didn't get a good answer this time...

"You have a choice, the Maniac commands some pretty powerful people. He has Zenith the Undying and an assassin named Ashley, I have no more information on her other then she is very deadly and clearly insane. You could join the ever powerful golden knight... His name is Dust and he was a good person once, he now commands the most powerful army in the world. His soldiers consist of ender slaves and apex hybrids, the hybrids are ultimately powerful and are led by a man named Draven, he has the DNA of every living thing... Kinda strange but that's what my research indicates, he is the only one capable of killing Arma. There is also an ender creeper hybrid named Skreel, he is ultimately powerful but only fights to free his people. There is another hybrid called Cindy who is more of an assassin than a direct fighter, she will be here soon to kill you, don't worry though... Also, watch out for Naru. He is an ender skeleton who cannot be killed by normal weapons, he never misses his shots and has almost no emotion, I'm not sure but he may not even care for his friends. I don't know what his motives are but avoid him at all costs." He finished and smiled, I had just been hit by a wave of information and didn't know what to do with it.

"How am I going to fight any of them then, I'm just a normal human." I said with a feeling of inferiority.

"Telekinesis!" The Watcher said happily.

"Like most skills, telekinesis can be taught! Unlike me, you won't be able to use it without motions. I can teach you how to use it with small hand movements but I'm going to have to save you for a minute." he smiled and looked to the side, there was a dagger floating in midair and a girl slid across the floor as if dragged by an unseen force.

"No killing, let her go." I said to the Watcher.

"If I kill her then you won't have to deal with her later." I stared at him until he sighed and used his mind to raise the girl above the ground.

"Thanks to his kindness you get to live, don't come back here or I will crush you into something unrecognisable." He smiled again and she flew backwards, she stood up and started running.

"Want to learn something cool now?" He asked, I wanted to be able to do that but I didn't like him much.

"Wait, why aren't you the Kingslayer this time?" I asked

"When a Kingslayer dies they can choose the next one, if none are chosen then a Watcher becomes the Kingslayer... The last one knew the Kingslayer would be evil so he chose one that could be stopped, he chose for you to be here to stop him." He sighed and walked away, I followed him to start my training...

—

"My people, my castle, my kingdom." Matt muttered to himself, there were people kneeling in front of him beside Draguul's body.

"That was fun, where is the other king? I need to kill him and control the world, that sounds like fun. Anyone know where Nicolas is? I want to have a chat with him..." He looked around at his people before recognising someone in the crowd.

"Luke! I thought you would have left!" Matt shouted.

"No... This is my home and I fight to protect it, you are my king now so I fight to protect you." Luke said as he kneeled down. Matt smiled and stood up.

"Time to kill everyone in our way, this should be fun!"

—

The Maniac was sharpening his sword when Ashley walked up to him.

"You said you would give me power, i can't wait for your friend to get back! If you don't help me I will destroy your army!" Ashley said angrily.

"You don't have the right to speak to me like that. Go back to what you were doing before I get violent." The Maniac said in a monotone.

"Are you planning on teaching me anything? I might as well kill your friend... Are you even listening to me?!" She shouted and punched him in the face, the Maniac twitched a few times and stared at her. Before Ashley could even blink the Maniac stood up and punched her back, she flew backwards and smashed into a tree.

"If you touch me again I will fucking murder you! I will rip your head off and mount it on a spike!" He kicked her in the leg and walked away, she looked down and gasped. Her leg was hardly connected anymore, she screamed and Zenith ran over with a bottle of red liquid.

"Stay still! I can't help you if you keep moving!" Zenith yelled as he held her leg together and poured the liquid on it.

"Right... Just stay still for a while and let me help you, you should be fine soon."

"I'm gonna kill someone! Everyone! We are going to march on the zombies, it'll make for some good practice!" He yelled before drawing his daggers and walking away.

—

"You are hopeless at this. Can't you even move me? Are you even trying?" The Watcher asked me.

"It's not that easy! How am I supposed to learn this so quickly?" I shouted back, I had been trying for hours but my abilities were very limited.

"Why don't you go back to the Maniac then? I'm sure the sick bastard could teach you a few things." He said with a smirk.

"I don't follow him, he just seems to like me for some reason!"

"He likes you because you can be stronger than him! Maybe not physically but with your powers." He then looked around with a strange look on his face.

"Why is the room so dark? Is the room cloaked in shadows?" We were then held against the wall by the shadows that covered the room,

"Where is he? Where is Ren?!" A voice asked us.

"I don't know who that is, why are you here... Who are you and how did you find me?" the Watcher said.

"You don't remember your old friend? I will find him!" We were then dropped to the ground and the shadows disappeared.

"I honestly have no fucking idea what just happened. We just got attacked by shadows, I have never heard of anyone that controls shadows..."

"He said he knew you, do you have any memories of the last dimension?" I asked him.

"I don't remember anything, I don't know that voice..." He said with a frown, it was like he was hiding something from me but I didn't know what.

"Anyway, let's continue your training!" He shouted as if nothing had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

"I will bring the Seven together and I will rule the world!" Dust shouted happily.

"And why would you rule? I'm sure the rest of the Seven are stronger than you..." Stephanie responded.

"Who else could rule? I'm better than them." Dust said it like he really believed it, the doors opened and three people walked in, Dust grinned wildly as he realised who these people were.

"Invidia, Gula, Acedia... Welcome to my castle. I have a question to ask you, are the legends true? I have heard many things about every member of the Seven but I need to know." He pointed at Invidia.

"Those eyes tell me you are Invidia, I heard you were completely crippled but you have unrivalled telekinetic powers."

"I wish I could move like normal people, I have to move myself with telekinesis or I can't move at all. I could easily kill anyone with my ability but I envy you and your ability to move your own muscles." Invidia said sadly.

"You're a morbid one aren't you? What about you Gula? What is your power?" Dust asked

"I'm strong, I'm faster than I look and I'm pretty sure I can't be cut... Got any food? I'm starving." Gula said.

"This again? All you do is eat, why can't you just think about something else?" Acedia said.

"What about you? What's your ability?" Dust asked Acedia.

"Me? I dunno. I'm rich, I'm smart... I can read minds, I can control people with my voice... That any good?" Acedia said with a smirk, Dust just smiled and his entire body turned to gold, he punched the ground and broke four layers of blocks.

"Dust! What the fuck are you doing?! I just fixed this place!" Stephanie shouted, she then floated upwards and spun around until she was upside down.

"I don't like you, I want to kill you." Invidia said, Dust charged at him but was stopped in his tracks as he started floating.

"Invidia! Stop this at once!" Acedia shouted, Stephanie and Dust fell to the floor in a heap. Dust started to walk to Invidia but Acedia stopped him.

"Don't, he will kill you and there isn't a thing you can do to stop him."

"He can't do that in my home! I will bring in someone who can deal with him if it happens again!" Dust yelled before grabbing Stephanie and storming off.

"You prick, how are we going to find our rooms now?" Acedia said as he slumped into a chair.

—

Ashley pulled herself up as the Maniac walked up to her, he was completely drenched in blood and was smiling happily.

"Your leg looks better. I understand I was slightly rude before but that's in the past now, I have just cemented our place in history by driving the zombies to extinction... It's been a fun day hasn't it?" He smiled an evil smile at her, she shivered and tried to sit up.

"Have you learned your lesson? Good, I may need your help soon. Some group calling themselves the Seven are apparently out for my blood, I'm going to need people to kill them for me." Ashley shuddered when she heard that, she had to escape and get to her people before the Maniac got to them first.

"Do you know where the Seven are then?" A voice asked from behind the Maniac.

"Kodiak, how happy I am to hear your voice." The Maniac said with a smirk.

"Mania... I asked you a question." Kodiak was a large man and had an oversized bow strapped to his back, he looked almost eight feet tall and wore what looked like some kind of hide, he had brown eyes and brown hair. Ashley had never seen a man so big but knew this was just a normal man.

"I do know where the Seven are but only four have gathered, I know who the rest are though... I'm gonna have fun killing them!" The Maniac said as he grinned at Ashley, she brought up her crossbow and shot the Maniac six times before turning the weapon to Kodiak who hadn't moved, he smiled and nodded so she started running. She ran into Zenith who just stared at her in shock, she aimed the crossbow at his chest.

"Don't leave me here, please take me with you." He asked pleadingly, she fired at his chest and ran past him, he dropped to his knees and held his chest.

"Why am I bleeding so much? Why can't I move?" He then fell to the floor and started twitching.

"Zenith! What the hell is happening? Why is he dying!? Mania! How do I help him?" Kodiak shouted.

"I don't know, the Seven can kill almost anyone. Just because he can't die doesn't mean he won't."

"I'm helping him, I can't let him die after all this!" Kodiak picked him up and started running.

"Waste of time if you ask me." The Maniac turned around and stared into the eyes of the strange man that he saw in the cave weeks ago.

"Still following me? You're twenty six years too late to kill me you creepy bastard." The creature grinned before speaking.

"I am Ren... and I am just in time." It then disappeared again.

"Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?" The Maniac asked no one...

—

Navir watched the wooden house his twin owned, there was a decapitated iron golem outside so it was obvious that something had happened. He decided to move closer when he heard sounds coming from inside the house, he looked through the window and saw Rayge sitting at a table, he sighed and entered the house.

"The king that never was! It's been years since i last saw you Navir, how's life?" Rayge asked with a smile.

"Vixen killed everyone... She wants the Seven to unite, just like when the Maniac fought them in his time. She released the anger in me and now we have to put our differences aside to become one again." Navir said

"Alright, we can't become one again but we are both still the seventh. We may be more powerful than any of the others, we should find them soon. I have to kill someone who attacked me here, he was stronger than me but I managed to use the iron golem against him..." Rayge looked at the door which was slowly opening.

"Reveal yourself before we reveal your insides!" He shouted, Vixen poked her head round the door.

""No need to get feisty yet, it's only me. Hey Navir! How's everything? Riled up yet?" She asked cheerfully.

"I would kill you if you weren't one of the seven! Who are the other members, or are you too dumb to answer that?" Navir said angrily

"Calm down boy, we need to go to the castle. Dust is waiting with our new friends."

"Navir, it's time you went back." Rayge said as he picked up an axe, Navir sighed and grabbed the axe. He was absorbed into the axe and it started flowing with blood, the blood never dropped and constantly flowed instead. Rayge then grew two feet taller and his muscles grew to unbelievable size, his hair and eyes were glowing bright red.

"It feels good to be at full power. We are ready, lead the way."

—

"A new friend? Marvellous! Welcome to my castle, I know you are one of the Seven and I lead all of us. I am Dust and I would like to know your name."

"Ashley, you lead us? Why?"

"Insolent brat! I am the leader because that is the only logical option! I am strong, smart and rich, I wouldn't expect someone like you to know anything about this..." Dust said angrily.

"I just came here to get stronger, is there anyone else here?" Ashley asked.

"Invidia, Gula and Acedia are here. We are waiting for Vixen and the twins, both Rayge and Navir are the seventh." Dust explained

"How can two people count as one?"

"The twins are basically clones, one is fast and smart and the other is strong and resilient, they fight as one and will die as one." The door was kicked down at that moment and a behemoth of a man walked in with an axe in his hand.

"The king has arrived!" Rayge yelled as he walked up to them.

"If anyone is paying for that it's you, you lumbering oath!" Dust yelled, Rayge punched him but Dust had converted his body to solid gold, he turned to liquid and swarmed Rayge's feet, he pulled himself out of the golden puddle as it hardened.

"Right, you do that again and you will die. I will drown you in gold and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Dust said as the gold melted into nothing.

"So where is the others? Hi, I'm Vixen!"

"Gula is probably still eating, Acedia is still in his bed and Invidia is levitating an entire room while acting like everyone else is stronger than him... I can't stand any of you..." Dust said as he walked away, he walked right through a solid gold wall like it wasn't there.

"The longer we are around each other, the stronger we get... I'm happy about this, even if I hate everyone I still get stronger." Ashley said as she fiddled with her crossbow.

"When can we kill people? We are already bored!" Rayge said with a grin...


End file.
